Silver Tears
by Koharu-Soma
Summary: One heartfelt loss. One broken man. An opportunity taken to change the way things should have turned out. A deal offered. One chance to save something ever so precious. One chance to break it in the process. A story of anger, of pain. A story of love.
1. Inner Battle

Please don't be too hard on me because this is my first fic, no flames please. Please tell me if I should continue or not; I promise longer chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the With Hunter Robin characters. This is a non profit fictional story.

This story takes place God knows when during the series. I've only seen 4 episodes on TV and got hooked; I just had to write something about it. Once I've seen the whole series I'll be able to give a more specific setting to the story. Also, if I get any parts of the plot wrong please let me know: I've only read summaries and they don't explain too much.

Prologue

Inner Battle

_Look into my eyes,_

_Stained glass windows to my soul._

_Look into my eyes,_

_Filled with concealed emotions._

_Look into my eyes,_

_And see pure confusion,_

_An inner battle being constantly fought._

_Denial._

* * *

The rain hit the pavement hard, splattering up, shimmering in the light of the moon, echoing into the dark shadows of the alleyway. The wind swept it away, crashing into the hard brick walls on either side. If it had not been for the billowing air, the figure leant up against the building would have been all but visible. Distraught, fuming, broken, yet unseen by all passerby's. With the whipping wind though, the front of a dark jacket billowed out, dancing in the breeze.

No one would have guessed what lied within him by his icy stare and strong stance, but great emotion was contained within his body. His heart clenched angrily as it fought against his logic, trying with all its might to make his mind understand his true feelings. He wouldn't let it win. He did not want his actions to be influenced by mere sentiments. No. He would not let them take over. He would not give into them. He would not admit anything.


	2. Painful Memories

Hi! I want to thank Cat, Amon's Angel of the darkness, AnimeReviewer790, Nora, In True Meanings, and OneHellkat for my first reviews ever! I almost blasted through the ceiling when the little orange word _review_ appeared beside my story! Sorry about the length of the story and the time it took to update it...hehe. I'm not very good at coming up with ideas and when I do it takes years to get them down onto paper. I've also been really busy at school lately. --;

Warning: This fic contains spoilers on the last episode of the series (well sort of anyways). Read at your own risk.

Just to clarify things, the prologue takes place before "that day".

* * *

Chapter 1

Painful Memories

_Look into my eyes,_

_Stained glass windows to my soul._

_Look into my eyes,_

_Filled with concealed emotions._

_Look into my eyes,_

_And see my heart,_

_Beating an unsteady rhythm,_

_Broken._

* * *

That day. That was a day I'll never forget. Its events shall never evanesce from my mind, remaining forever firmly implanted there, permanent inscriptions in steel. Days have passed since that incident occurred, yet it feels as if it was yesterday. Ever so vividly, the happenings constantly replay behind my eyes, like a broken record, over and over and over, never stopping, torturous. Obsessions.

I try to forget. To block them out, to let myself go on living like before, but no matter how hard I try they remain. They persistently strike blows to my heart. I bleed. Scratched and gashed, my chest invisibly heaves out of pain. The flow of red liquid doesn't stop, trickling down into my limbs, poisoning my very being with its bitterness. I hopelessly try to wrap my wound with a tourniquet of indifference, but no mere bandage can heal what I feel inside.

Why. Why must it be so? Why must I be incapable of suppressing these thoughts? That day...is all I think about. The moment, where everything changed, where my denial ceased, where I finally admitted the way I felt inside. I at last made sense of my emotions, admitting to myself that I did indeed feel, that I was capable of more than indifference and anger. That I care about something, or even...someone. Yet it took something so fierce and so awful to make myself give in to the truth. The time it took for that to happen haunts me. A reaper above my head, unmoving, feeding off my very soul. I find myself lost in a cruel world without a purpose.

_Lost without you._

It was too late. I could solely admit it to myself now, for to you it could no longer me admitted. No matter how dearly I desired to let loose my confessions, to scream out in honesty, it was impossible. You left me, or so that is what they say. You went to a place where I cannot follow you, a place beyond my reach as a human, beyond the fingers of my grasping hands. My eyes, deprived of your sight, wither away in their sockets. I am blind without your figure, wandering a dark labyrinth filled with dead ends. I try to run, to escape this place I have been condemned to, without result. No light await me at the end of the tunnel, or so it seems.

I hate myself for allowing my soul to get close to yours. I thwart myself for my weakness. I knew too well how caring for someone almost always leads to pain, yet I let myself fall for you none the less. Longing for your presence, I now discover how much I...

_How much I truly need you now that you're gone._

* * *

_It plagues me that if it wasn't for me you would most likely still be by my side._

_We were running, running from a situation which would face both of us with two very different paths. We walked through a maze of underbrush, together; I took one way, but you took the other. I'll never forget the way you looked back at me, the way you stopped in your tracks and froze before me. I wasn't sure, being unfamiliar to sentiments, but for a moment I think I saw concern in your eyes. You called my name. That was the last time I heard it roll of your tongue. Your words supported my assumptions: you cared._

_I told you to move, to keep on going, but you waited for me to catch up; you waited a second too long. Debris was whipping through the air, smoke and flame withered all life in their path, yet you still waited. I was screaming now, yelling for you to save yourself, fury burning through me, caused by your foolishness. By now, your perfect face was scratched and slightly bleeding, darkened by soot, you hair soiled with filth. You were so preoccupied with my welfare that you didn't notice the loosening beam above your head._

_It is the last thing I remember before I went out cold, your frame being crushed by that rafter, you letting out a yelp of pain, so unfamiliar to my ears. It sounded through me, vibrating, paralyzing. You were pinned to the ground, but as I reached out to help I was plunged into darkness, pulled into the realm of unconsciousness by a sharp pain on the back of my head. I fought wildly, needing to free you from your suffering, but to no avail. I looked down as the earth flew towards me at a painful speed, and I made contact with the ground. _

* * *

OK. So this chapter was mostly emotion and flashback, at least it was longer than the prologue (I broke a personal record ). I can hear you all screaming: "Oh no! Another Post-factory fic!" alas, it is. Do not sue me, review me :) 


	3. Harsh Awakening

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own WHR; I do own the plot and my fictional characters though.

Wow, it's been almost two weeks since I've updated, that's really long. Well at least I did now! I hope you all like this chapter; it's even longer than my last one! Please let me know if you what you think, especially about my writing style and about the description, is there too much of it?

And now I must explain the timeline. I'm really not sure when the first chapter and the prologue took place in my story. I suppose they're just general description of Amon's emotions during the story. In this chapter, I've sort of started more of a plot. Its takes place right after the flashback in chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harsh Awakening

_Look into my eyes,_

_Stained glass windows to my soul._

_Look into my eyes,_

_Filled with concealed emotions._

__

_Look into my eyes,_

_And see a concealed fire,_

_Cursing, burning,_

_Raging._

* * *

Amon woke to a stream of light filtering into the room he lay in. At first he wanted nothing to do with waking, needing to heal, yet the light persistently shone on the front of his eyelids, and he eventually gave up all hopes of remaining dead to the world. He slit his eyes open ever so slightly as the sun's rays acquainted him. They slowly adjusted to the light, easing open completely, only to be greeted by unfamiliar confusion.

He lay not on a bed, but on a rigid metal surface which resembled more of a table than a resting place. Its length was attached to a cold cement wall which rose barely two meters above the ground. Diverting his gaze upwards, Amon tries to take in what he was seeing. The room was unusually small and sombre, only lit by a small frosted window in the wall parallel to the one he leant against. It was not difficult for him to deduct the location of his being though, due to the solid iron bars ground into the surroundings of the window.

Confusion was replaced by comprehension. As the memories of past events flooded back into his mind, not a vein in Amon's body doubted that he had been found the certain organization he had been worried about, a certain organization which hunted and did not refrain from sheering the life out of its victims. And there he lay now, enclosed within this morbid place, most likely to be met by none other than a certain beast known as death, carried to him through the winds of execution.

Amon lifted himself up violently, welcomed by a soreness in his neck and back. Ignoring the pain, he crossed the room at a quick pace and lifted himself onto the bench on the other side. He gripped the bars firmly and yanked at them forcefully, attempting to distort them to create an opening before the glass. They did not move. He applied more force; they still did not budge.

"Damn it!" he cried, thrusting his fist through the panes, shattering them apart. The shards whipped at the flesh on his hands, causing it to rip and scratch; only increasing his frustration. He breathed heavily for a moment, stabilizing himself as he wiped the trickling blood off his hands. Decidedly, there was no easy way out; after all, the door was so thick that nothing could have broken through it.

Amon stepped down from his standing point, somewhat surprised and ashamed by his sudden outburst. It was unusual for him to act in this way; he was losing self-control. A bitter glare glowing in his eyes, he settled on the bench beneath him, scraping away some of the filth which covered the grungy floor. He crossed his arms on his chest, pressing his back firmly against the wall behind him, losing himself in the pure silence of solitude.

* * *

_Awaiting almost certain death, for there could be means of salvation, is not what I would call a pleasant experience if I was one to judge. If emotion was to be let loose into my blood and course through my veins, I am sure that I would slowly be driven insane by such a fate. Although my sentiments are so often frozen in time, ice in a sea of freezing water, I have felt myself often somewhat melted by a certain presence. No matter how much I try to keep myself in that deep frigid ocean, you slowly draw me into the rising waves of feeling, swept about like a mere buoy in violent waters. I wonder what is happening to myself, what it is that flows through me. _

_Yet where are you now? You...the one who has such powers, powers beyond anything I have ever seen or encountered before, powers to break the unbreakable. I remember too clearly the moment I last saw you at, the moment I failed to come to your aid, the moment I floundered as your protector. What kind of guardian was I to be helpless when you were most in need? How could I have been so useless when you suffered so? Filled with dread, my mind wonders..._

_Wonders if the last breath I saw you take was the last one you ever breathed, hopes with all its might that the blame which lays on me is not that of your demise._

* * *

"A hunter so deep in though, what a find for such a place...although you seem to be the hunted now."

Amon cricked his head up at the sound of an unusual voice. Who could be here now? The room was empty after all, or at least had been.

No one was there. Amon looked everywhere but could not find the source of what he had heard. Slightly preoccupied, he resumed his previous stance and closed his eyes firmly, willing away the outside world.

It came again, more distinct this time. Amon could make out every syllable of the repeated phrase, yet clenched his lids together, fighting the urge to once again search for the provenance of the somewhat disturbing saying. For a moment, everything was absolutely silent, but then it sounded once more, uttering a different statement this time, to which Amon could do anything but ignore.

"Don't go thinking that you're hearing voices now, because I can guarantee that what you're hearing is real, or at least partially."

If Amon's vision had not been as acute as it was, he may not have noticed the outline of a figure forming opposite him. It appeared gradually, and at first he would have dismissed it as a tick of the light. It soon solidified into a definite form of a man though, not much older than himself. His dark locks fell before his face, obscuring it in a wave of strands. The collar of his blouse extended past his cheeks, further masking his face. Hands settled on either side of his maroon outfit, he whistled a soft, lingering tune which reached Amon's ears in a haunting chant.

"Weren't expecting any visitors, were you?" The stranger asked. Amon merely exhaled loudly in response.

"Not that you would be in a place like this" the man continued, chuckling lightly. "But I suppose they're many things that you didn't expect would happen recently. The mighty hunter certainly did not expect to be in such a position that he is placed in now."

Anger began simmer within Amon. This man had no right to mock him in such a way. No longer able to suppress his voice, he spoke of the questions which plagued him.

"Who are you?" he stated coldly. "What is your business with me?"

"My business with you? Oh don't worry, you'll soon find out. Lets just say that you have something I need, for now, something I seek which is essential to me. As for who I am, well that's really none of you business is it Mr. Curiosity?"

Suffice to say, Amon was severely displeased with his response.

"But, back to the reason for which I came here for. I'm afraid that it is thoroughly impossible for us to conclude a deal in such and environment, considering the fact that what I require is more than a mere possession or anything easily offered for that matter."

"What makes you think I would be interested in such an agreement?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me you would be."

* * *

Woohoo! Thanks to all my reviewers for the nice reviews!

**In True Meanings: **ah yes, well he was quite depressed, glad you liked!

**AnimeReviewer790: **yay, you'll still read it glad you really liked the chapter!

**Hiei's FireAngel: **yeah, this is probably going to be an angst fic for the most part, glad you like them and the emotion in mine!

**Prospero53223: **hehe, well I posted more, just not soon glad you think it's promising.

**Juki: **yay! Constructive criticism, only one problem...I don't quite get what you mean. Do you mean that I shouldn't have contractions? (like write do not instead of don't), or did you mean something else? Please let me know, as you see I can be somewhat dense at times...I'm happy you liked the psychological development

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **ah, no problem. Sorry I took so long to update, and I blame it on the same thing as you...school (with the added factor of my occasional laziness)

**XtinethePirate: **ah, longer chapters. Well this was a pretty long one, by my standards. Hehe, delicious Amon, lol. You're welcome for the review; you have to continue your story!


	4. Old Friends and Strange Visitors

Oh my God. I have not updated in three weeks. Sorry about the long wait! At least this chapter is way longer than my others; let's hope the quality didn't decrease.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Is my plot crap? Is the story moving forward too slowly? Is Amon too OOC? Or is everything ok? PLZ TELL ME!!! calms down ok... on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Old Friends and Strange Visitors

_Look into my eyes, _

_Stained glass windows to my soul._

_Look into my eyes,_

_Filled with concealed emotions._

_Look into my eyes,_

_And see a sea of darkness,_

_Trembling in the night winds of hope,_

_Breaking against the banks of nostalgia._

* * *

_Do you remember the first time we met? The moment our gazes locked for the first time? Do you remember the sheen in my eyes? Your reflection wavering in them? Do you remember the sound of my steps as I walked past you? Echoing in the hallway, mixing with the resonance of yours? Or are your memories forever purged from this earth? _

_Do you remember a cold man? A man of heartlessness and hatred? Darkened, compassionless, pitilessness...a cold shell with a frozen interior. Is that how you remember me? Or did you manage to see past the barrier and into the depths of my person? Maybe if you did, you would see how much of that is not really me._

_Knelt before the golden gates of judgement, I pray, although I am not one to do such a thing. I pray that you have not yet passed through, that your soul still walks the world of the living. That I could once more see into the profundity of your eyes is what desire, although so much more would be gratefully accepted. Just once more, allow my eyes the bliss that I took for granted mere days ago. Or perhaps I should just join you in the unknown worlds which all visit after blood ceases to flow; after all, it would be so much easier to bear than what I must endure now. _

_How can I be so affected by such a thing though? So much suffering has occurred and I have watched it all indifferently, why can yours not be so? Why does fear manage to creep up into me now, fear of something I have never feared before? Why must I feel this way...so many "why's"...so few explanations._

_Already was I distraught by your presence before, for so long was I conflicted by inner storms. My mind constantly wandered to thoughts about you, no matter how hard I tried to remain focused. I drank, ate, and slept with your essence inside. While working I would find my mind drifting against my will. I knew no cure for my illness. No, I do not think it was the illness of love that I felt, or love that I feel now. You simply fascinated me with your demeanour, captivated me with your words, and surprised me with your maturity, although your childishness was so often apparent. _

_And now...it's as if I no longer possess means of living although I have been separated from you for only so long. I had grown dependant on the questions you arose within me, and now that death may separate us, I feel like I have lost a child which I brought up only to fight, and attempted to force the emotion out of. How wrong I was. I was responsible for your well-being, the security of a person whom I had never seen the likeness of before and perhaps never will again. Guilt eats its way through my flesh like termites through wood. _

* * *

"Let's just say a little bird told me you would."

* * *

_What am I to believe? What you say seems like so much more than a coincidence. A "little bird" told you? Did this happen to be a certain one with a breast feathered red, or simply a commoner? A ray of hope breaks through the fogged shadows, so fine, yet so meaningful. Chances are that you simply favour this expression over others, but perhaps it is the robin which told you of such things._

* * *

Silence was all that ensued those words. Both people seemed frozen in time, but Amon at last broke the silence, demanding more information.

"What kind of deal are you talking about?" he asked in his usual steady tone.

"I told you I'm not going to tell you any more than I already have."

"Then how do you expect me to get out of here?" Amon pursued, hardly stating his words in the form of a question.

"You will be helped, don't worry, I can guarantee that. After all there's certainly no way you could get out of here on your own." The man answered, a smile playing his lips as he uttered the last words.

"Will you assist me?" Amon continued, displeased with having to ask the assistance of others in his own affairs.

"I'm afraid that that's not really possible. I'd be delighted to, but, you see, I'm not really here..."

Amon slightly raised an eyebrow at this last statement, not that it was all that surprising. After all, the man had originally appeared out of thin air. He was just about to demand exactly how he would escape once more, yet a ripple flowed through the stranger's body, and he vanished much faster than it had taken him to emerge, before he had the opportunity to.

Seconds passed like hours as Amon awaited the presence which would apparently save him. It seemed miraculous that no one had yet to enter the cell besides his previous visitor. There was no movement outside the room, and the monotony slowly rendered him rather drowsy. Although he was used to waiting, his patience began to wear thin as the light in the room weakened to a hardly visible glow, and eventually vanished completely. Eyelids drooping, he swiped the shattered glass of the bench beneath him and lowered himself down onto it cushioning his head with the back of his hands while resting his stomach face down on the cold surface.

Dawn came and Amon stirred at the sound of passing vehicles outside. When the sun was approaching center sky, the door to his cell swung open violently and in walked a woman dressed in black. Not even glancing at Amon, she placed the small platter she held on the floor before him and headed back out.

"I'll be waiting outside. Come out to meet me when you're done. Someone is here to see you." She uttered.

Amon, somewhat starved, quickly devoured the platter's contents, chugging down the accompanying water. He stood up, leaving what he held on the floor, and exited to meet the guard.

No words were exchanged. The woman walked at a steady pace and Amon followed paces behind as they proceeded down a monotone hallway marked by cell doors on either side. They at last reached a fork, where the right path was chosen. It led to a narrow, long room with a large glass pane on one side. A familiar face rested behind it.

The woman stopped, and Amon marched up to where an opening lay in the pane. He sat at one of the many stools aligned in a row, speaking one single word as he settled.

"Michael."

The visitor blinked at his name.

"Hey Amon." He stated simply.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd let you know just how and why you're here, since you probably won't learn it from anyone else." He paused, but when Amon remained silent, he continued.

"As you've probably already guessed, this is one of Solomon's bases. They found you unconscious in the rubble after the explosion and brought you here to be temporarily held until they were able to question you. Let's just say they don't really trust you as much as they used to."

"What about Robin?"

"We searched for her all of yesterday, thinking that she should be somewhere around the area that we found you in. We didn't find anything but we're still looking." He paused and looked down. "Somehow I don't think the search will be worthwhile."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but I have a feeling that she's not around here anymore. I know it's just a feeling but," he looked back up, hesitating for a moment, "It's strange but I think she's out there somewhere and I..."

Amon was not in the mood for persuasion. He left it at that and tackled a new subject.

"What do you think they'll do with me?"

"To be honest I'm not quite sure. They'll interview you, that's certain, but as to what happens after that...I suppose that if you leave a good impression they might let you out, but certainly not unsupervised. As for if you leave a bad impression, well...I'd rather not speak about that. Unfortunately, with the way things are now in the STN, I think the latter is more probable."

"What's going on?"

"Robin's disappearance is affecting pretty much everyone in the STN-J. Ever since that day there have been a series of strange happenings around here, and not only here, in just about every base. There have been several power failures, but there are seemingly no problems with electricity. We've been working on battery power for the past days. There have also been some strange sounds at night in the building. I stayed there last night to investigate, and just when the power went out again there was a strange, eerie singing noise like the one Doujima and Karasuma had told me they had heard the night before. Needless to say, it seems as if some witches are playing with us. Unfortunately, we've been unable to determine the definite causes for these occurrences. It's put the STN on edge because the tune we heard was one commonly played in funerals; they expect some sort of attack sometime soon."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"I've overheard a few of Zaizen's conversations on his communicator. It seems that he and many others are wondering where your loyalties lie. Since you've been helping Robin, they're assuming that you may be somehow linked to the current happenings, although I have to say I find it awfully strange. I mean, you've been locked in a cell, I don't see how you could be part of the cause of this. It seems that they're frustrated because nobody's been able to find a trace and they're doing anything to protect their honour."

"Their honour?"

"The STN seems to think that due to recent events the STN-J may not be a qualified as they thought. Zaizen's worried about-"

"Your time is up," interrupted the woman as she approached Amon. "You must return now."

With one last worried glance, Michael stood to leave as Amon was led back to his quarters.

* * *

Amon straightened up and once again settled down on the seat. Time was long and he had nothing to occupy it with but his own thoughts, which were not always good company. It seemed that by Michael's account, he had more than one reason to escape from this place. As the sun began to set, Amon's worry deepened. Strangely though, he began to wonder if he was smelling things as his nose detected an odor, and thought it was awfully bizarre that his senses seemed to be being put to the test lately.

A scent of perfume began intoxicating the room, until Amon had to cover his nose with his gloved hands and breathe through his mouth to block out the pungent odour. The fragrance was incredibly and unnaturally strong, so sweet that it was sickening. Amon stifled a cough, but was soon choking on the air, as if it was smoke from a burning inferno. He wondered how such a thing could possibly aid him in accessing the outside world.

Whipping his head around violently, he squinted through the remaining rays of light, searching for the prominence of his discomfort.

"Humph?" he exclaimed, although it sounded much softer muffled through his gloves. Staring directly at him, mere inches away from his face, were a pair of bright, vivid eyes, open in a mixture of excitement and laughter. His own narrowed at the sight as a bubbly laughter escaped the girl's mouth; his brow furrowed.

"You have a conflicted soul, child." She stated simply, ensued by a series lively notes flowing from her lips.

"Quite right, sister." Stated a much soberer voice behind her. Amon could not situate the body which the noise has escaped from.

"You're actually pretty handsome, despite the way Master described you!" giggled the girl, flushing lightly at her statement. Amon's eyes widened almost indiscernibly. He nearly forgot about the smell for a moment.

"Enough play." Stated the male voice, disgruntled by his companion's words. "We did come here for more than such things."

"Sorry,' she stated flatly, sarcasm evident in her voice as she looked up, black pigtails swaying around. "He can be quite the character," she muttered back to Amon, voice quite louder than she intended it to be.

"Enough!" yelled the male. A hand crept own in front of the bars, grasping the girl's collar with a firm grip and pulling the wearer to her feet. The ornate trim of her grey dress as well as her sandaled feet swayed as they searched for stability. Amon was quite relieved that he no longer had to face the person he was seconds before.

"We have come to fetch you from this place," he stated as if to a dog. With a kick of his foot, he badly bent the iron blockade, along with Amon's remaining pride. Following the second kick, Amon ducked as the bars broke loose from their prison, whipping over his head.

"Come on."

* * *

Oobles! I have 20 reviews! smiles

**In True Meanings: **yay! I completed your day! Hope I'm not interfering with your studies too much! wishes she could grant In True Meanings more time Hehe, well I sort of updated really late...don't worry I'm not gone!

**AAOTD: **hope you don't mind the abbreviation, yousa haves a long name. o yeah, I agree, that's one school's main reasons. Don't worry about the swearing, it's ok. Thanks for the compliment, but will they get together again?? Maybe they won't...hehe ok I'm just being evil now. Hey you gave me a good idea, I might make a triangle, I'll see! Lolz I get high too sometimes (on sugar that is, or sometimes for no reason at all )

**AnimeReviewer790: **happy you like the emotion, I was trying to focus on that, but I'm trying to aim for a bit of a plot now too, so there might be less, but it'll still be there I promise! Shmee...school.

**shorty: **eyes wiggle in sockets nn...nn..n...eeee...vaaaaaaaaaar!lolz, think what you wish for now, I shall not give it away! Muahahahahaha!

**sailorsaturn12345: **glad yousa loves it! (why am I speaking like that??) I've written more just not soon! hoped you liked chapter 2 and this one!

**Daisy-chanMistress of Evil: **heehee morbid. Nice word choice lol glad you find it well written, I've updated!!!

Hope I didn't forget anyone! I'll update when I can! See you soon! R&R please! (ok I know it annoying when people say that but I do it anyways --;)


End file.
